When it Rains
by meesacsws
Summary: I was walking alone in the pouring rain trying to appreciate Voldemort's downfall. But then, I saw him. Alone standing by Fred's tomb, tears in his blue eyes that I have so long loved. "Ron? What are you doing?" R&R it sounds better that the summary. XOXO


**Disclaimer: I obviously dont own Harry Potter, nuff' said. :) **

The rain was falling really hard that day but even in the rain his hair shone particularly brightly. I heard the winds whisper around me, the trees rustling impatiently. "Lumos." I muttered before I walked towards him. My footsteps were barely audible in the pouring rain. What on Earth was Ron doing? The winds started to whip up my robes and I felt extremely thankful that it was dark out.

He finally turned his faced towards me, his red hair plastered on his face. The blue orbs that I so long loved watery. He was kneeling next to a black tomb. It was Fred's tomb. "Hi Hermione." He tried his best to smile at me but it turned into a weak grin.

"You really miss him don't you?" I asked my voice, a quiet whisper in the dark.

"Yeah." He replied gruffly his gaze falling on Fred's tomb again. "He was like my best friend. It's not fair." I sat next to him on the ground and looked at him.

"Ron, I miss him too. Nothing's fair in life. Just look at Neville's parents!" I bit my lip; maybe what I said was a little too harsh. But if it was the somewhat verbal slap I gave him never showed on his face. That was exactly what I loved about Ron. But name one thing I didn't like about him. In our sixth year I nearly died when he went out with Lavender. I retaliated by acting like a stuck up smarty pants and tried to get him jealous. If I had Rita Skeeter's number at the time I would have gave her a call and beg her to write an article about a love affair between me and Harry. Me and Harry, ew. I think I just puked in my mouth a little.

"Hermione?" his voice startled me; I jumped out of my thoughts about Ron. He pulled me a little closer then handed me his cloak. I took it and put it over my head, just noticing the rain. "Why are you out here in the rain? You'll get sick and then d-di…" I blushed, I felt dryer under the cloak and I breathed in his scent **(A/N- whooaa getting a little twilight there!) **it was intoxicating. "C'mon we better get somewhere dryer, before you develop a fever." When did my Ron start talking like an intelligent English man? Normally he was just an underclass boy that barely passed school. It was pretty much common knowledge that I practically allowed him to copy off everything.

"O-okay…." My voice drifted off into nothingness as he took my hand and we headed over to a little over hang. The rain cascaded off it and it was beautiful to watch. We sat down together our knees touching. I felt the heat of the moment creep up my face. I didn't even want to know what Ron's face looked like. Then Ron did the unexpected and put his arm around me. I blushed even harder at the gesture of affection.

"You look really pretty right now you know that?" he whispered in my ear. My cheeks burned, I looked away and thought that he was just being kind. I didn't look the least bit pretty. My hair was all wild and curly from the rain, and now that it was drying the frizz was unbearable. I wore a simple navy blue robe that had lace detailing spots here and there. My shoes were sensible, flat black Mary Jane's that didn't even have a heel. Now with Ron's cloak draped over me I looked like a vampire.

**"**Er, thanks….you do too." He stared at me slightly amused, "I mean look handsome, not pretty." God why did I have to lose control of my brain around him? The 

rain had finally stopped pouring and the sun was shining through. A rainbow decorated the sky. "I really like this spot." I said trying to make conversation.

He looked at me really seriously and into my muddy brown eyes. "Hermione, I like you." He pulled me close and held me there, his eyes still staring into mine. "I love you." My mouth was opened, I couldn't say anything.

"Ron, I love you too." I managed to choke out my eyes swimming with tears. "I always have." Could this really happen? Could a best friend become something more? He must have thought the same thing because he didn't waste the moment and pressed his lips to mine. May this moment never stop….


End file.
